


A night in the park

by Esteicy



Series: October 2019 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bruce Wayne, Reformed Edward Nygma, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Edward Nygma is a reformed man, now using his brilliant mind not for crime but for his work as a private investigator.But sometimes things aren’t so easy…some days he doubt this will ever last.Luckily those days he is not alone.





	A night in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I have another fic for this month, I’m proud with my increasing count of works for October, today's prompt was "Change is annoyingly difficult" from the Fictober event on Tumblr. 
> 
> I’m using Edward and Bruce again! The scene is quite simple because I was in the mood for some fluff, Ed needing some comfort, I hope you like it.

Gotham’s park during the night was a place surprisingly beautiful considering how the rest of the city could be, it was green and full of life, Edward wondered if maybe Pamela got something to do with that? He could ask her next time…if there was a next time of course, everything was so relative now.

He was trying to live a different life, no crime, no illegal stuffs, he was a private investigator now! And it was going well so far…or that’s what he would tell himself every morning in front of the mirror. Like of course he was doing well, he was brilliant enough for this to be a piece of cake but no every day was easy, he constantly would feel this was a ridiculous farce that would fall apart in any moment, that he wasn’t made to be good no matter how hard he tried.

Ed sighed and sit in a bench looking at the sky, today was one of the bad days, he just solved a case that afternoon and it made him feel…nothing, so empty and meaningless, what if the next one was the same? And the next? And the next? What if he got so bored that he decided to go back to his old habits? They were so simple after all; crime, riddle, Batman…_Arkham_…sure the ending wasn’t nice but the rest of the routine was already safe and fun, something that he could try again until changing the end, until defeating the Batman! It was so easy to just give up, to just go back to his old self and throw everything he got now to the trash.

But then a second presence appeared and joined him in that bench, he didn’t even need to look at him but did it anyway.

“Don’t you have some criminals to stop?” he asked.

“I have people taking care of that…everything is alright?” Batman was acting serious like always but Edward knew him a lot already and could tell Bruce was concerned about him…that was a nice thought actually.

“Mm…” he shrugged and sighed “The typical, change is annoyingly difficult.”

“It is” the hero nodded and moved his hand, offering to hold his if he wishes, Edward accepted “I know you keep fearing this will lose meaning in any moment, I get that it’s not always easy.”

“Okay detective, you don’t need to talk like if you can read my mind or whatever you are trying to prove” he said rolling his eyes, laying his head down on his shoulder.

“I’m trying to prove that having doubts is normal but it doesn’t mean you will give up.”

“How are you so sure?” Ed wasn’t convinced yet but Bruce’s presence helped.

“I don’t know” he whispered kissing his head softly.

“What a riddle…why would the bat trust in the reformed criminal?”

They looked at each other for a moment before answering the question without words, just pressing their lips together…maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they are already dating...or something like that, I've always thought these two would have a relationship like “I wouldn’t say we are a couple but I love you with all my heart, I will always be there for you and if something bad ever happened to you I would lose my mind” because they are a pair of disasters.
> 
> As I said is really simple, things have been…complicated here in my country (Chile), a lot of protests against our corrupted government which have been emotionally exhausting, so I just wanted to relax and write down something nice and heartwarming, let’s say it’s my emotional support riddlebat(?).
> 
> If you enjoyed this you can let me know with a kudo or a comment, I will always appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses!


End file.
